


Distance

by Adsagsona



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsagsona/pseuds/Adsagsona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hephaistion returns to camp with supplies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> It has been years since I've written anything on Alexander, but here it is. Small, hopefully loving... a tribute to them now I'm out of writer's block.

Hephaistion faintly wondered how many grains of sand would make up this desert? Millions and millions, he supposed. The man had enough time to think, leading the band of wagons with supplies down a straight path south, which would lead them into Persia and in the end, to the camp where Alexander’s armies now resided.

Hephaistion, one of Alexander the Great’s Generals, had been underway for nearly two months now and was growing weary and tired from the constant travelling. Alexander had yet to prove himself in his first great battle, but already other kings had heard of his name before his coming. It seemed that Alexander did not want Hephaistion near him when the battle started, to get him safely out of the way.

As any good General, Hephaistion did Alexander’s bidding without question, leaving the crude remarks and broad grins of the other behind as he left for Greece again. One day he would truly prove his worth to Alexander, that he was more than just someone who was good with numbers and supplies. More than just a friend and an occasional lover. Hephaistion sighed softly, if only it was possible to be more than just that.

“General Hephaistion! The camp is in sight, Sir!”

One of the scouts had returned with this joyous message and Hephaistion smiled at him, giving the signal that he had heard the young man. He had to admit that in this wagon trail everyone listened to Hephaistion and respected him, not so in the real army where his looks and his relationship to Alexander made it difficult for him.

The wagons slowly but surely made their way through the desert and by nightfall they reached the camp with the supplies. The soldiers were happy to see the supplies and they greeted Hephaistion warmly, knowing that he had brought them the necessary food and water to survive.

“Where is our King?” Hephaistion asked one of the first men to come near him and the man shouted the question further, until someone answered.

“Our all beloved and precious King has gone riding.” The snide saracastic tone of voice identified its owner immediately. Cassander. Hephaistion stuck his nose in the wind and refused to answer the unspoken question. Why would Hephaistion care where the King resided at this time of night.

“I do hope enough of the Generals are with him.” Hephaistion pointed out the need for protection of their King and Cassander huffed, like they would forget this.

“Ptolemy is with him. There is no one around for miles, Hephaistion. You should go freshen up, I’m sure our King will be delighted to see you.”

Again Hephaistion tried to ignore the comment, but it cut his heart when Cassander scoffed him like this. With a soft sigh he returned to his horse, which was already taken care off, and patted it on the back.

“You’ve done well.” He muttered to the horse before getting his pack which had been stowed away on the closest by wagon and went through an empty tent which had been made ready for him months ago.  
To their credit the soldiers had kept it nice, did not allow sand to blow in and it had clean carpets and curtains inside, not as lush as the King’s, but it would certainly do. Someone had thought about bringing him some water to get the dust off his skin.

He had undressed and splashed water over his face and chest when someone barged into the tent. Hephaistion was about to grumble at whoever was there to get out, he wanted some peace and quiet after those two months of none stop rattling of wheels and carts.

When he looked up he stared straight into deep brown eyes who could belong to no other.

“Alexander.” He whispered softly.

“They told me you had returned.” Alexander replied in an equally soft voice as his smile lit up the room. He seemed utterly happy to see Hephaistion and that warmed the man’s heart. So he had been missed.

“I have, and in one piece at that.” Hephaistion stated with a smile. He started to shiver a little as the nights in the desert grew cold. He had planned on a quick wash and then go to bed, but he had forgotten about the water the instant Alexander walked through the doorway.

“Are you well? Let me help you.” Alexander kneeled in front of Hephaistion, making the man gasp at the sight. Before he knew it, Alexander had dried him off quickly and then stood, wrapping his arms around the slighter man.

“Don’t ever do that again.” Hephaistion grumbled into Alexander’s ear. When Alexander pulled back and looked upon him with a frown, he feared that he had gone too far, but then again, they were very old friends, they were lovers, at least someone should tell him the truth.

“Do what again? Embrace you, keep you close?” Alexander asked and Hephaistion shook his head.

“I will always want that, forever.” He answered before he pointed a finger to the ground. “But I would never have you kneel for me again. You are a King, Alexander, you should not kneel for any man.”

“Perhaps I shouldn’t, but there is one man who I will always kneel to when needs be.” Alexander said and he brushed a hand over Hephaistion’s cheek. “Do not see yourself as a mere man, Hephaistion. You have the trust and love of a King, other men fear and respect you for your influence.”

“I do think they fear me more for not getting them food on time.” Hephaistion sarcastically commented and worried for a moment that he was forming into Cassander. By the Gods, he felt tired beyond measure, his muscles ached from riding his horse for days on end to get here before the men starved and Alexander was testing his nerves by invading his privacy so late in the evening.

Hephaistion wanted to turn from his King and go to bed, but since Alexander was still his King and to be obeyed, he could not. So he stood there, all but naked, and glared at the other man who had not done anything wrong.

“I know that you don’t see it that way, but the men do care for you, Hephaistion. Not the way I, I have to admit, but they do care.”

Now Alexander’s hand came up to play with Hephaistion’s long hair and the man shuddered a little at the light touch. His hair had grown longer during his absence and Alexander had always liked it this way, threading his hands through the strands and tugging at it like he did now, to demand a kiss.

“I will believe you on your word.” Hephaistion mumbled softly, almost asleep, when Alexander guided him to his bed and wrapped him up in soft blankets. It felt like heaven to Hephaistion, who had slept on nothing but a small fieldbed the last couple of months. Although his body practically begged for sleep, he reached out his hand and closed his fingers around Alexander’s wrist.

“Do you have to go?” He asked, a bit whining like a child, but tonight he did not care. Tonight he dared to ask Alexander to stay and to be selfish.

Alexander seemed torn between his duties and his lover, he looked to the opening of the tent for a moment and then back to Hephaistion. Hephaistion had already figured out that he would not win tonight, so he let go of Alexander’s wrist.

“Go. Perhaps you will have time some other night.” He sighed softly and the sound nearly broke Alexander’s heart. Alexander was not a bad person, but he did have a lot of obligations which sometimes made him forget the people who were closest to him. He had sent Hephaistion away to protect him, but it had also been easy to have him be away, so that Alexander could tend to his other Generals, and his plans to conquer other countries. And in this case, slay his father’s murderer.

“No, I will not.” Alexander decided as he took a few steps and closed the opening of the tent with the blanket which was meant for just that purpose. In the near dark he could just make out Hephaistions form under the blankets. “That is, if you still want me in your bed.” Alexander then hesitated and a soft chuckle sounded somewhere to his right.

“You ask silly questions, my King.” Hephaistion replied.

“It is near dark and we are both naked, I think you can stop calling me King now.” Alexander grumbled under his breath, a little angry that Hephaistion was still not himself, but when warm arms embraced him when he stepped into the bed, Alexander let go of his anger and simply relaxed into the embrace.

“I am very sorry for angering you, my Alexander.” Hephaistion whispered into Alexander’s ear, making the man shiver slightly and closing whatever remaining distance between the both of them.

“It has nothing to do with anger. Fear perhaps, of you not wanting me anymore, of me not being able to love you like you deserve.”

“Then let me take the fear away.” Hephaistion murmured softly as he reached out, laid a hand at the back of Alexander’s neck and pulled him near, so that their lips could meet. For all of the distance which had been between them in those past couple of months, the traces soon disappeared.


End file.
